When an electrical fish tape is guided through one electrical junction box and on into an electrical metal conduit to reach the location of another electrical junction box, on occasions this fish tape is hindered in its passage. Oftentimes the fish tape gets caught on the electrical junction box. Then when one or more insulated wires are secured to the hook end of the metal fish tape, and the metal fish tape is pulled back through the metal conduit, resistance is often encountered, which oftentimes results in the insulation becoming damaged which surrounds the electrical wires.
Persons pulling electrical wires have provided some means to better guide an insulated electrical wire or group of such wires into an electrical junction box. They have used metal and plastic sheets, which they formed into partial guiding surfaces, or grooves. However, it is not believed that persons have designed a reusable tool or guide, which is used to guide an insulated electrical wire, or a group of insulated electrical wires, with or without using a metal fish tape, through the interior of an electrical junction box, and beyond through an electrical conduit, to reach another electrical junction box.